1800's
by pretty sure of it
Summary: renesmee a maid falls in love with jacob and upper class-man set in the 1800's, normal pairings. vampires and werewolves. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Saint Michael's was a school for the beautiful, the rich and the privileged. Saint Michael's was also home to a coven of Vampires. Of course being Vampire's they were the more _elite_ in so many ways. They had flawless English, as far as more were concerned they never caused trouble and because they couldn't sleep they had lots of time for… let's just say _activities_.

So why was it when they walked into their English class they suppressed a groan, it was because of their teacher Mrs. Henningway. She was peachy if you liked a teacher that gave you an assignment every day. In fact she was the only teacher in the school that the vampire's couldn't convince otherwise, _for anything_.

Renesmee found her the worst. Probably because this was her first year of high school in the twenty first century. Well little Renesmee maybe today's lessons might bring back something fun.

As she walked into class with her sister (mother), Bella and her sister's boyfriend (father), Edward she sighed. The room was set up for test conditions once again.

'Sit down now' barked Mrs. Henningway, she was smiling though.

'Alright class' she said 'today's a major assignment. That's why I picked this double lesson.' The class groaned and she raised an eyebrow at all of them, looking directly at Emmett. He was Renesmee's brother (uncle) and was quite a _trouble maker_ as Mrs. Henningway calls him.

'You are to write a story' she said 'of any type and it must be good.' The clock started and Edward looked at Renesmee. She was thinking, and it wasn't something that needed to be thought about. Even Jasper was cringing at her emotions, but she was determined as she wrote the first couple words.

* * *

_I was in love once. Not the kind of love where you parade around town. Not the kind of love everyone was jealous of. _

_But the kind of love that you have to hide. The kind of love that remains forever a secret. The kind of love that only an upper classman and a maid can have. The type of love that only a werewolf can hold. _

_The type of love that only a vampire can receive._

**i hope you like it :)  
please review and let me know what you think  
xx **


	2. Chapter 2

They all lined up and Mr. Black walked in with his father Mr. Black Senior in tow. It amused me sometimes how these girls acted. At their age I did not want to get married. But then again I was well past that age, my body showed no sign of that though. I looked roughly the age of a fifteen year old. That was why I was not being married off today.

They all swooned at the younger Mr. Black. I was too busy cleaning to turn around. If I did not finish then when it came my turn to be married off maybe they wouldn't pick me. But then again I shouldn't be married off. It would only be a matter of time before I would have to fake my death. Being a vampire I no longer aged. If I didn't age people would get suspicious that is why I had to leave my family, the Cullen's, in England and come to Australia as a settler. Because people were starting to get suspicious and these days it was too hard to change names all the time.

'I don't like any of the women' murmured the younger Mr. Black to his father.

'Well what about her?' he asked pointing to my mother who sat in the corner sewing. She was the only Cullen who was to come with me.

'She isn't to be married' I spoke up and everyone looked at me, including my mother.

'Im sorry but you weren't asked to speak child' said Mr. Black senior.

'Why not?' asked the younger Mr. Black.

'She's widowed, to my father the late Mr. Cullen, and widows aren't to be remarried during their mourning period' I concluded as I finally looked the younger Mr. Black in the eyes. I almost gasped at his beauty. He has perfect brown eyes that were set in a marvelously structured face. His tan skin set all his feature off and his hair wasn't even brushed but looked wonderful. He looked at me assessing me the way I was assessing him.

I looked over at the girl's who were to be married, one of them to him and sighed. I was jealous of them. I had said one sentence to this man and already I was swooning over him. I had promised myself never to do such an idiotic thing. Though he was absolutely handsome and his voice like velvet. Mr. Black senior suddenly looked from me to his son.

'Miss. Cullen is it?' he asked smiling.

'Yes' I murmured.

'How would you like to marry my son?' he asked smiling like he knew something we all didn't.

'Im only fifteen sir' I said to him but even the young Mr. Black was smiling.

'Nonsense' he murmured 'it's never too young to be married.'

'Mother' I said looking at her, she was smiling too. I wondered why thought. I was a vampire I shouldn't be married to a human. Well I was a half vampire, unlike my family. I had been living for thirty three years and for only seven of them did I actually grow. But at a faster growing rate than anyone normal.

'Your mother shall stay in a cottage on our estate also' said Mr. Black senior and I nodded.

'When am I to go?' I asked him and he smiled.

'We shall send my wife over to redress you and make your more appropriate as soon as we can and then you shall be settled in my this evening.'

'Thank you sir' I said quietly and he smiled. I looked up at the junior Mr. Black and he smiled.

'You can call me Jacob Miss Cullen' he said kindly.

'Renesmee' I whispered back and he smiled even wider.

'What a beautiful name you have' he said tipping his top hat before they left.

'Oh honey' said mum hugging me tightly 'im so happy for you.'

'Yeah' I murmured back trying to make sense of things.

Mrs. Black came to our factory and smiled as she saw me.

'I have the perfect dress for you. Of course this dinner party is a bit forward, tonight in fact but I do believe that it will be great. And of course for my son I want the best.' She smiled at me and I smiled back, she was to be my mother in law and I had to be polite. She was gorgeous.

'Do you have a story?' asked my mother.

'A story' said Mrs. Black smiling 'I was thinking after you were widowed you moved here. You became our guests and Renesmee and Jacob are to now be wed.'

'Sounds perfect' said my mum smiling.

They bathed me, did my hair and then put me into a ball gown. This was my first ball in ages and for an engagement announcement. I was quite excited but also very scared.

Once they had finished dressing me up I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was made of the most amazing red silk. And the upper bodice had amazing red lace wrapped around it. The upper half was very tight but it made me look amazing. My skin was extremely pale and made the dress look even redder, almost like blood. This was very ironic considering my family and current circumstances. The dresses sleeves sat perfectly on my arms and it flowed out from the bodice perfectly. It was much longer than anyone's likings as I was a lot shorter but considering how I could not have it fitted it was passable and most people wouldn't realize the difference. They had left my hair down and it cascaded over my shoulders in ringlets. I looked perfect for once in my life.

'Renesmee the carriage awaits you' called Mrs. Black and I smiled as I ran out to it.

**so what do we all think?**

**reviews to tell me how its going?**

**thanks (:**


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped out of the carriage and all eyes were on me. There were many people waiting out front. Just at a guess there would have to be around fifty people, but then again this would be a major event in the Black family's year. I stepped forward and the younger Mr. Black walked up to me. He nodded and I placed my hand out for him. He kissed it lightly before I placed my hand lightly on his arm and he escorted me to the ballroom. The gloves had covered my hand the whole time so when his hand touched my upper arm I was shocked at how there was no difference in his temperature to mine.

'Have you got a fever?' I asked him and he smiled like he had something to hide.

'What would make you think that?' he asked.

'Your skin is very warm' I replied and he smiled.

'I fell in love with you yesterday Renesmee' he murmured and I sighed, this could not be happening. Love – or the feelings I felt for him – could not just appear.

'On the contrary I believe they can' he murmured and I blushed slightly. I forgot about my talent. If I touched someone my thoughts would transfer from me to them.

'Do you believe in love at first sight?' he asked.

'In some ways' I murmured looking down.

'Well let's just say that love at first sight for us werewolf's is completely necessary.'

'Werewolf?' I questioned. At this point in time I wasn't too surprised. Werewolves were another part of a vampire's life. But vampires and werewolf's were usually enemies.

'You don't seem very surprised?' he murmured looking at me; we were spinning faster as we talked now.

'Do you know what I am?' I asked him and he looked even more confused.

'I noticed your skin was warmer but that was just about it' he said and I smiled.

'I don't think us getting married would be ideal considering the circumstances' I tried to hint and he looked at me.

'And what would these circumstances be?' he asked me.

'What's a werewolf's number one enemy?' I asked him looking to my mother and his parents who were, to my amazement, smiling.

'You're too warm' he said bemused by the idea, he even let out a little laugh.

'Hey' I said, I was becoming a bit angry now.

'What are you then?' he asked me.

'You know what my mother is?' I asked him and h nodded cautiously 'but when I was born she was still human. Human plus vampire…'

'You are a half breed?' he asked smiling.

'You aren't put off?' I asked him.

'I did think you were special' he said as we slowed our dancing down a bit. 'Not this special of course' I had to laugh at that comment.

'I don't age' I said and he smiled.

'Nor do I' he replied and I nodded.

'You don't have to marry me' he then said after a few minutes. We had stopped dancing and stood to the side of the room, the announcement hadn't yet been made. It made me sad that he would think such a thing. I couldn't explain what it was, maybe it was this imprinting thing but I felt drawn to him.

'I couldn't consider such a thing' and he smiled. I smiled back and then he handed me a little velvet box.

'It was my mother's' he explained.

'Oh it's gorgeous' I replied as he slipped it carefully onto my ring finger. It was a small gold band with a huge diamond sitting on it.

'Im glad you like it' he said smiling, is whole face was lit up with him smile. He was wonderful.

'Everyone' called his father. Me and Jacob turned to see his father and mother standing alongside my mother.

'As most of you did not know' he started 'I had the lovely but unfortunately widowed Mrs. Edward Cullen and her beautiful daughter Miss. Renesmee stay at my house for the past couple weeks. After a course of certain events I would like to announce the engagement of my son Jacob to Renesmee.' They all smiled at me and Jacob and he held my hand. As everyone clapped politely I looked up at Jacob and smiled.

'…so when is the wedding?' asked Mr. Black juniors, I mean Jacob to his father.

'We were thinking two weeks from now' said my mother smiling. She was holding my hand as I sat on the settee next to her.

'Is that enough time to get Renesmee a wedding dress' asked Mrs. Black, I had found her name was Caroline. I had been informed to address them all by their first names, something I was no used to.

'I know some people' said my mother. I had found out that my mother had known Jacob and his father before I was born and they knew everything.

'Ahh' said his mother 'I was thinking a soft ivory silk with lace coming out from the waist that would then turn into the train.'

'I want something more simple' I tried to protest but mom was nodding in agreement.

'Simple' I muttered again and Jacob laughed.

'Where do you want to get married?' he asked me and I smiled.

'I was thinking France' I said and he smiled.

'Father can we arrange France?' he asked.

'I think we can arrange that, Renesmee when is you father to arrive?' Mr. Black senior asked.

'He'll be here tomorrow evening' I replied and he nodded thoughtfully.

'Well I guess you two should be off to bed so we can make some other arrangement' suggested Mrs. Black.

'Where am I to stay?' I asked and mum smiled.

'You can come to the cottage with me if you like?' she offered but Mr. Black stood up.

'Nonsense she and Jacob are responsible enough to be in the same room and frankly they should get to know each other' he said and I was shocked.

'That would be too improper of me sir' I replied thinking back to my father 'and im sure daddy would not like this arrangement.'

'Renesmee you are a guest and as a guest you comply with your host's requests' said mum grabbing my hand. I knew she was doing this to see how I felt.

'_It will be fine Jacob is wonderful_' she whispered to in my ear so only I could hear.

'Where would this room be?' I asked and they smiled.

'Mrs. Bella could you take her up and Jacob will be up in a moment' instructed Mr. Black. Mum nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me up in vampire speed. The room was huge complete with its own balcony. The bed was very big and high up. It was covered in mounds of white pillows that matched the equally gorgeous white and cream silk duvet.

'Im quite nervous mum' I said as she took my dress off me carefully handing me all small silk slip dress. I put it on and sighed and she pulled a matching silk dressing gown over me.

'Jacob is blessed to have you Renesmee' she replied 'and he would never try anything upon you. He's a smart boy and maybe this is will be good. You can talk before you go to sleep enjoy each other's company.' Someone has walked into the room and cleared their throat, it was Jacob.

'I'll be off now' said mum. At vampire speed she hugged me and then ran out of the room with the door closing behind her. I looked over at Jacob who was in his bed time attire. Much to my surprise it was just a pair of grey pants, his body was a lovely tanned brown and he was very fit. Although he was a handsome man. In ordinary circumstances during the middle of winter we wouldn't be wearing the attire we are, but we weren't ordinary and our body was too hot for that.

'If you want' he started 'I could sneak out and sleep in the guest room and then sneak back in before they wake?' he asked.

'It's fine' I murmured turning red.

'Am I making you uncomfortable?' he asked taking a step forward his face showing his emotions, uncertainty.

'It's not that' I replied 'its im supposed to sleep next to you and I don't really know that much about you' I admitted and he smiled.

'Im Jacob Black, im a werewolf and alpha of my pack. I stopped ageing at sixteen and looked around twenty four at the age of seventeen. I am now twenty three years old. My favorite food is pizza but that is very hard to get and I dislike hunting as a wolf. Im in love with a girl called Renesmee and I enjoy playing football with my father, well when he could walk.'

I smiled at him shyly and I took a step closer to him.

'Im Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I grew up in forks and I look around sixteen but by the time I was five I was fully grown and mentally an adult. I prefer blood then human food but my favorite human food would have to be orange cake. I like running with my daddy but he's away often and im quite fond of this boy Jacob.' He laughed quietly and grabbed my hand pulling me over to the bed. I sat down next to him.

'Do you hunt animals?' he asked me and I nodded, we were silent for a few seconds both thinking.

'Why France?' he then asked me and I giggled.

'It's very romantic there' I said.

'Would this have anything to do with the Eiffel tower?' he asked starting our conversation.

We fell asleep in each other's arms a few hours later, and I was sure I was marrying the right man.

**: )**


	4. AN, SORRY ABOUT THIS

Alright guys so here is the deal,

I have the stories;

●1800's

●I stole your dream, again

●The Faerie from the bottom of the garden

And

●Trouvé un autre amour

So its your turn to tell me, WHICH ONE SHOULD BE MY MAIN FOCUS ? WHICH ONE DO YOU WANT ME TO FIND A BETA FOR AND CONTINUE ?

**VOTE NOW **_**ON MY PROFILE**_** FOR YOUR SAY INTO WHICH STORY I AM TO CONTINUE**.

THANKS FOR YOU SUPPORT,

ASHLEIGH XX.


	5. PREVIEWS FOR ALL THE STORIES

**PREVIEWS**

**these are previws for the four stories. they will be at the start of the next chapters, so which ever story is chosen will of course start with the beggining below. use these to influence your voting.**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THIS GUYS, XO.**

_The Faerie from the bottom of the Garden_;

'_I'm here for prom' she said smiling widely 'I'm your date remember?'_

'_Edward?' I asked looking at him, I vulnerable as he looked down at me._

'_Bella I _am so sorry it completely slipped my mind. '

'Well isn't that lovely of you' I said sharply and he frowned.

'Tanya I'll meet you at the car' he said sharply and she smiled in success as she walked outside.

'I'm so sorry about this Bella, but I have to do the right thing and because I said yes to her first…' he trailed off and smiled at me in a hope that I would forgive him.

'Oh no problem Edward' I replied trying to stay calm, he could see otherwise.

'Bella please you know I would've don't anything to have gone with you' he said reaching out to cup my cheek.

'It's okay' I replied smiling at him 'you go have fun and I'll see you again tomorrow.'

'Are you sure because I could fake an illness or something or other' he said smiling widely. I giggled at his excuse for a joke.

'I hardly believe she is going to take that excuse lightly.' He chuckled and then frowned.

'She's screaming at me to go outside' he winced and I laughed.

'Lucky I'm not a mind reader' I teased flicking him on his nose and walking upstairs.

'Goodbye Bella' he called, he sound upset and I sighed.

'By Edward' I said right as the door closed. I walked up to Alice's room and sat down in the chair I was in before. But unfortunately this time I wasn't tired, so I just sat there waiting for something to happen.

'_Bella, dove sei?'_ called out a voice I recognized instantly.

'In Alice's room Esme' I called back and she sighed.

'Perché non sei in ballo?' she asked in a worrying tone.

'Tanya.' Esme chuckled at my remarkable one word answer.

'I miss Italy' I said abruptly and she laughed.

'Well I have a plan' she said 'but unfortunately it doesn't involve you flying to Italy anytime soon.'

'Oh' I replied but nodded for her to continue.

'Edward's seen you in what you wearing,' she confirmed 'so we need you in something even more striking and alluring.'

'Oh Esme you're a genius' I squealed hugging her tightly.

'And Alice has the perfect dress…'

_I stole you dream, again;_

'_It's okay; you just need a clean slate.'_

'_A clean slate' I whispered looking at her._

'_Wait, no' she said again 'you need Edward…'_

I woke in Alice's room.

'Hey Bella' she whispered looking at me.

'My head hurts, I need a-'

She had cut me off 'no Bella, clean slate remember.'

'Oh' I said turning red, well not to red because I felt like shit.

'You're meeting Edward in an hour and it's a half an hour drive, well I told him there's a fifty percent chance you will not be meeting him there. Can I dress you?'

'Umm' I said looking at her 'simple and low key.'

'Sure' she said smiling and walking to her wardrobe.

I sat in the car, debating whether to go or not. Alice had left my hair down and only applied the tiniest bit of makeup leaving me in my natural and vulnerable state. I was wearing a pair if comfortable blue jeans that were old and faded. I had on black ballet flats and an oversize black jumper. It was comfortable but somehow looked good as well. I drove at a reasonable pace but ended up being ten minutes late. I quickly walked into the cafe side of the book shop which was practically deserted. Well apart from the coffee lady a group of around four old woman and Edward. He was black jeans a very dark gray top and black converse. He looked incredible. I stared at him for a few seconds linger until his green eyes meet mine. He smiled his breathtaking crooked smiling but it soon faded as he assessed my appearance, of course he would be able to tell if I felt like shit, let alone look like it. I walked up to the table.

'You look terrible' he said as I sat down carefully.

'I promised alike a clean slate' I said shakily and he sighed.

'You're still gorgeous Bella, remember that' he said, his eyes mesmerizing.

'Coffee or tea?' asked a waiter walking up to us.

'I'll have a long black' said Edward.

'And a green tea' I said and he raised an eyebrow at me.

'Caffeine's addictive and with the state my livers in probably the worst thing.'

'Bella are okay, honestly?'

'No Edward I'm not' I said with a sigh, I realized that I sat rigidly.

'It's my fault isn't it?' he asked quietly…

_1800's_

'_Would this have anything to do with the Eiffel tower?' he asked starting our conversation._

_We fell asleep in each other's arms a few hours later, and I was sure I was marrying the right man._

I woke up the next morning and I could barely move. Jacob had his arm flung over me in such a fashion it was pinning me down.

'Jacob' I said and but he just snored and rolled even more on top of me.

'Get up' I said again hitting him on the head.

'Ow' he murmured looking at me, fortunately he was smiling.

'Morning sleepy' I murmured kissing him lightly on his cheek. He smiled and I blushed lightly.

'So what are we doing today?' he asked me as he yawned.

'Well I need a dress for the wedding, and invites need to be planned' I started 'then we need to go pick up my dad from the docks.'

'You father can read minds can't he?' asked Jacob and I giggled.

'He'll love you' I said and Jacob laughed.

'Daddy' I called as I ran up too him, he smiled widely and hugged me tightly as I ran into his arms.

'Hey sweetheart' he replied 'I can't believe your getting married.'

'Don't be daft' I replied 'it was bound to happen eventually.'

'But to a werewolf' he replied with a raised eyebrow.

'He was the one that imprinted on me' I replied pointing to Jacob who effectively smiled sheepishly.

'That's who you're marrying?' he asked with an incredulous expression.

'Um… yeah' I replied trying to see what was wrong with this.

'I don't think I'm okay with this' he replied.

'And who do you suppose I marry then?' I asked dad, stepping back from him.

'Nahuel' he said firmly. And with that one name everything came back to me.

'No dad' I whispered.

'Why not Ness?' he asked softening up slightly 'you had it all, what went wrong.'

_I don't want to talk about it_ I said to him.

'Ness' he murmured grabbing my hand.

_No dad_ I replied.

'Please Renesmee' he replied, everyone was looking at me intently. I took a breath as I tried to work everything out.

_Because he rapped me…_

_**trouvé un autre amour;**_

_The newest medication they gave me didn't do anything. That numbness I felt was gone, instead it caused a different reaction. Like fire inside of me. I snapped at Charlie and Angela. They took it so well it almost made me feel guilty but I guess the medication wouldn't allow that. He eventually gave me back my old meds and I felt at ease again. Well until I heard that Carlisle was going to be my doctor._

_C/POV_

_(Carlisle__=C/POV – Charlie=CH/POV)_

'Carlisle' said Edward as he walked into my office.

'What is it Edward' I asked frustration seeping into my tone. I didn't usually get this frustrated but this boy was getting on my nerves.

'You can't move back to Forks' he said.

'Why Edward' I said throwing my hands up.

'Because Esme needs you' he replied letting breath out.

'She has Alice and Rose' I said looking down. Me and Esme had decided to get a divorce. The idea was mutual.

'Why did you get a divorce?' asked Edward.

'Because who were we kidding' I said sitting down, out of pure habit.

'We weren't in love Edward' I replied 'we just wanted to be in love.'

'Oh' he replied, probably reading my thoughts to understand what I actually meant.

'Six years?' he asked in an incredulous.

'When Emmett says we've got nothing on him, he _is not_ exaggerating' I said and we both let in a little chuckle.

'Why Forks?' he asked.

'They need a doctor' I replied shrugging slightly. I was currently packing my first edition novels into a bag.

'Can you leave some on them?' he asked with a weak smile, I smiled back.

'I won't interfere with her son' I replied 'if that's your wish.'

'It's not that Carlisle' he said sadly placing his hands in his pockets.

'What is it Edward.'

'Alice has had some recent visions' he said looking up at me 'of course not happen for at leart five years. They are practically set in stone.'

'What are they?' I asked again, worried about the future's events.

'You're going to get married' he said.

'Who's the bride?' I managed to choke out as I thought about this.

'Bella…' he whispered.

As I drove to Forks I thought frequently about the girl you was supposedly my future wife. I could never imagine anyone but Esme, let alone Bella. My pager suddenly went off. There was an emergency at the hospital.

I drove as fast as I could, reaching the hospital in half the time. I grabbed a white coat and my stethoscope before appearing in the emergency ward.

'What's up?' I asked the Nurse and the ambulance came in.

'Girl, eighteen, awake, vitals seem to be good. Concussion and Minor fraction to wrist. Looks like internal bleeding.'

'Alright bring her into wing three' I instructed and everything fell into the perfect pattern. Until I saw the girl that was lying on the bed…

**AND WHILE IM AT IT, DOES ANYONE WANT TO BETA THE CHOSEN STORY, OR IF THEY STORY THEY LIKE BEST IS CHOSEN WOULD THEY LIKE TO BETA. PM ME OR REVIEW WITH ANSWER. **

**CHEERS (:**


	6. THE WINNING STORY

OKAY GUYS WE HAVE OUR WINNER, trouvé un autre amour

I understand if you were reading another story and don't want to read this one but I would appreciate it, if you give it ago.

This is a Bella x Carlisle story and involves vampires.

BUT I NEED A BETA, REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU CAN (:

The total votes from the poll and reviews;

**Trouvé un autre amour**** = 5**

I stole your dream, again = 4

The Faerie from the bottom of the garden = 4

1800's = 3

CHAPTER ONE WILL BE HERE IN A COUPLE DAYS.


End file.
